


Он никого не любит и не любим никем

by headless_mannequin



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Hatred, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless_mannequin/pseuds/headless_mannequin
Summary: Он не заслуживает быть любимым: он причиняет боль всем, кто любит его.--Билли осознаёт, что является худшим из известных ему людей, и презирает себя за это.





	Он никого не любит и не любим никем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No One Loves Him. He Loves No One.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366809) by [bokukuroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokukuroo/pseuds/bokukuroo). 



Он снова избивает Рэнди — до синяков и кровоточащих царапин, — когда вдруг осознаёт: Микс не заслуживает всего этого. Он, Билли, гораздо сильнее его, а поэтому измывается над по сути невинным человеком. Это порождает в голове Билли ещё одну логическую цепочку. Он сам тоже ни в чём не повинен, Хэнк сильнее, чем он, а следовательно, его отец причиняет боль невинному.

Его кулак завис в воздухе и только и ждал позволения Билли опуститься для удара. Но ничего не произошло. Билли, слишком занятый раздумьями о том, как он одновременно и прав, и ошибается, даже не двинулся. Он был не прав, так как не являлся невинным парнем — никогда, Хэнк избивал его, потому что он напрашивался сам и заслуживал этого. Но в то же время он был и прав: в один день он не мог быть хуже, чем в предыдущий, ведь был плохим всегда. Всегда приносил боль более слабым, хотя те никогда не совершали ничего дурного (исключая разве что тех, кто оскорблял его мать и Стью). Выходит, он точная копия отца. «Яблоко от яблони…» — как говорили ему люди на протяжении всей жизни.

Билли сжал челюсти и впечатал кулак в стенку шкафчика, отпуская Рэнди. Потом поднялся и похлопал Стью по плечу, призывая следовать за собой и уходить отсюда.

— Чувак, ты как, в порядке? Просто обычно ты весь такой довольный и типа того, после того как разберёшься с Рэнди?

— Я в норме, — пробормотал Билли, хотя был крайне далёк от неё.

Его пожирали гнев и тоска, ну и ещё он превращался в своего отца. Колючего, токсичного и откровенно отвратительного. Он не был уверен, что именно делало его таким мерзким: тот странный факт, что он какого-то чёрта был влюблён в Стью, или его привычка причинять боль другим людям. В действительности ему было наплевать на причину. Он был куском дерьма и чувствовал себя точно так же. Хотелось оказаться дома и утонуть в собственной жалости.

— Можешь подбросить меня до дома? — спросил он, пока они шли по лестнице.

— Ты уверен, что всё нормально? — поинтересовался Стью с нахмуренным видом.

Билли взглянул ему в лицо. Оно выглядело встревоженным и даже грустным.

— Так ты подвезёшь или _нет_ ? — повторил он более настойчиво, но сквозь сжатые зубы.

Стью нервно облизал губы, и Билли вмиг возненавидел себя за то, что его взгляд упал на них.

— Ну ладно, пошли, дружище.

И Стью уже собирался уходить, как вдруг Билли схватил его за плечо.

— Что?..

Он презирает себя, он отвратителен и мерзок и определённо не должен делать того, что сейчас делает. От этого желудок грозиться вывернуться наружу, но он всё равно делает это — целуется со своим лучшим другом посреди лестницы. Его собственные прикосновения грубы, и это контрастирует с тем, как мягко Стью целует его в ответ. Стью…он всегда так мягок и добр к нему. Это озадачивает Билли, потому что сам он не умеет проявлять заботу и не знает ничего, кроме жестокости. «Всё дело в воспитании», — думает он.

Наконец, они отстраняются друг от друга. Билли боится открывать глаза. Он чувствует подступающие слёзы, хотя плакать ему вовсе не хочется. Он не какой-то там гомик, чёрт возьми. Он медленно проводит языком по своим губам в отчаянной попытке сохранить вкус чужих. Его рука до сих пор лежит на шее Стью, и ему требуется вся его воля, чтобы убрать её.

Билли открывает глаза и мгновенно опускает взор на пол. Он не может взглянуть в глаза Стью. Никогда не мог после поцелуя с ним. Только если они не на кровати в комнате Стью и не собираются трахнуться. Блядь, это звучит так по-пидорски. Билли впивается ногтями себе в ладони и чувствует, что вот сейчас по щекам побегут слёзы. Поэтому он начинает спускаться вниз по лестнице, и Стью идёт следом за ним.

 

Поездка проходит в тишине: у Билли нет желания разговаривать, а Стью слишком учтив, чтобы давить. Так что он лишь кладёт свою нежную руку на руку Лумиса, давая понять, что он здесь, рядом. Однако Билли скидывает её с себя. Его костяшки ноют от боли. Его сердце изнывает от боли. В его груди так, так больно. А белки глаз раскраснелись, и подступают слёзы. Кем бы ни был высший творец, он определённо ненавидит Билли, раз сделал его не только жалким педиком, но и двойником своего отца.

— Дружище, мы на месте.

Билли открывает дверь и отстёгивает ремень, даже не глядя на Стью.

— Позвони мне, если что-нибудь вдруг понадобится, — слышит он летящие вслед слова. Проигнорировав их, Билли заходит в дом. Он осматривается в поисках каких-либо намёков на то, что Хэнк здесь. Ключи, бумажник, пачка сигарет, карманная фляга — ничего этого нет. Билли делает глубокий вдох, чтоб успокоиться, но не сдерживается и начинает всхлипывать, словно он создан лишь из грусти и пустоты. Он создан лишь из грусти и пустоты.

У него идёт кровь, и он понимает, что должен подняться наверх и сделать что-то, чтобы остановить её. Но он так ничего и не делает. Всё потому что он слишком занят тем, что обнажает свою душу, рыдая от осознания того, насколько он гадкий и мерзкий человеческий полуфабрикат. Хэнк всё это время был прав: Билли — ничто и всегда был ничем. Сам же он смог осознать это только лишь после того, как разбил Рэнди его чёртов нос.

В его голове, подобно поломанной пластинке, перематывалось вновь и вновь: «Ничтожество, ты ранишь всех, кого любишь. Ты не способен любить, слишком мерзок для этого. Ты так ужасен, чтобы иметь чувства. Твои невесомые эмоции не имеют значения». И от этого невозможно было избавиться. Обычно Стью был рядом с ним, пытался успокоить и помочь, уверял, что всё в порядке и обещал, что всё наладится. Но Билли оттолкнул его, как и всех остальных. Так что никто не мог знать, сколько печали в дерьмовой жизни Билли Лумиса. Дерьмовой? Он же, блядь, чёртов богач, неужели это дерьмово? Он получает хорошие оценки, его мать любит его… Любит ли? Разве бы она ушла, если б любила его? Билли мотает головой. Это он оттолкнул её, вот настоящая причина её ухода. Он не оправдал её надежд, и поэтому она ушла. Возможно, она и не любила его. В конце концов, кто смог бы полюбить бесполезного, ни на что негодного, агрессивного педика? Не его отец и определённо не его мать.

Никто не любит его.

Тяжело осознавать это, но от правды не скроешься.

«Может быть, Стью любит меня», — думает Билли, цепляясь за эту мысль, как за последнюю надежду.

А если и да, то какая разница? Их обоих можно будет считать педиками. _Его_ можно будет считать педиком. Нет. Это могло бы случиться, будь чувства обоюдны. Но у Билли их нет. (На самом деле есть, и это разъедает его изнутри.) Он не влюблён в Стью, так что всё нормально. И Стью позволительно любить его.  
Но всё это не важно, ведь Билли заставляет страдать всех, включая даже тех, кто любит его. Так, если Стью окажется слишком близко, он причинит ему боль, не только физическую, но и повязанную с моральными страданиями. И Стью уйдёт.

Хотя одиночество не так уж и отталкивающе. Никаких мамочек, никаких папочек и никакого Стью. Билли не нравится ход собственных мыслей. Ему больно, когда он думает, что может остаться без Стью. Ему дурно при мысли о том, в какого монстра он обратился, пока шёл по стопам своего отца — Хэнка. Чем же он стал после ухода матери? Ему не хватает её, он скучает по Стью, а внутри будто разверзлась огромная дыра, которую невозможно заполнить.

Никто не любит его, потому что он этого не заслуживает.

В этом и заключается правда, ясная и простая.

Костяшки его пальцев ноют, как и его глаз. Если б он не плакал, если б он только мог отрешиться от чувств, Хэнк бы не тронул его. Он сам виноват в том, что ему достаётся, и сам виноват в том, что стал гадко похожим на отца.

Он не любим никем и никого не любит (кроме разве что Стью с его золотистыми волосами, мягким взглядом и нежными прикосновениями).


End file.
